one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:SleepyDragonSushi/Labrys
Outside of Inaba, Japan, 11:55 AM, a couple of months after the events of Persona 4: Arena Ultimax "Are you troubled, Labrys?" From her left, a robotic and sisterly voice asked. "A little bit, Aigis" Labrys replied, keeping her gaze out the window of her side of the limousine. Having been granted off-days from her job as a Shadow Operative, Labrys was visiting the rural town of Inaba for some R&R, if that was even possible for an android girl. She disguised her mechanical limbs with with blue jeans, brown boots and a short, grey dress coat. Her hair was liberated from the knight's plume that had always been there, allowing her grey-blue hair to flow down her back without restriction. Aigis was also dressed to disguise, her entire body covered in a large peacoat that went all the way down to her knees, where high-level boots covered the rest of her robotic body. "Why are you troubled, sister?" Her 'younger sister, Aigis, placed a hand on her shoulder and asked on. In al lhonesty, Labrys had no idea what exactly was troubling her, though a minor, swelling feeling from within had been bugging her ever since she left for Inaba. "I dunno, sis. Just troubled by... something. I can't really pinpoint what though." She sighed, blinking her crimson-red eyes as rain began tapping down from the sky, lightly smacking onto the limousine. 'I hope Yosuke-kun is there. And Yu-kun and everyone else.' Labrys hoped as the limousine raced along the highway, passing by a green road sign that read: Inaba, 3 kms. "Shall I inform Mitsuru of this?" Aigis was given an answer in the form of a shake of the head by Labrys. For the rest of the ride, they sat in silence, waiting in anticipation for the limousine to come to a halt. "We're here." Their driver, a tall and benign man by the name of Mr. Richards, looked back at the sisters with the rearview mirror. "Sweet! Thanks, Richard-san!" Labrys grabbed the door handle and tugged it open when the driver added in another comment. "Be careful, you two. I've heard of rumors of that 'Midnight Channel' resurfacing again here in Inaba. Watch each other and maybe warn Narukami and his friends." Labrys stopped herself and glanced to Aigis. Both held expressions of uncertainty as the news swept over them, planting seeds of worry inside their bodies. "Uh, yeah... Sure thing, Richard-san." Richards nodded; the androids got off the limousine, closing their doors and watching the vehicle drive out into the distance. "The Midnight Channel? It's back again?" Labrys wondered, crossing her arms and frowning. The "Midnight Channel' like a warning; it would showcase a person inadvertently or purposefully brought into the 'TV World': A shady and nightmarish dimension of paranormal monsters, guardian spirits and the physical manifestations of your deepest and most repressed emotions and secrets, AKA your 'Shadow'. Labrys had to face her own 'Shadow'. And it wasn't a cakewalk, having to accept her tragic past and origins as an Anti-Shadow Suppression Weapon. She, with the help of certain headphone-wearing Magician and Aigis, awoke her Persona, a guardian spirit created from your very own soul and personality. "Richard-san did say that he heard rumors, so the possiblity of the 'Midnight Channel' coming back is improbable." Aigis calmly assured, though it didn't lower Labrys' level of stress. The voice of an old friend did that for her. "Hey, Labrys!" Said person and her sister turned around and saw a familiar face waving at them with a smile. "Yosuke-kun!" Labrys sprinted to the brunette and crushed him in a firm hug. "Ugk! H-Hey, Labrys!" Yosuke managed to sputter out, his lungs mushed under the android's tight grip. "C-Could you let me go? Y-You're c-crushing me." Labrys obligied. "Sorry!" She grinned and scratched her head like an idiot. "Hello there, Hanamura-san." Aigis bowed before Yosuke. "Oh, I didn't know you were bringing Aigis with you. This is gonna be an intersting day, I can already tell!" Yosuke exclaimed. Haha, always the charmer aren't ya, Yosuke-kun?" Labrys punched him lightly on the shoulder. "Hey, it's Labrys!" Another voice called out from behind. Looking past Yosuke, Labrys saw that the Magician had brought all of his friends along with him, with Chie running out front, waving their hellos. "Hmm. It appears that Hanamura-san's friends have tagged along." Aigis announced the obvious, making Labrys facepalm. "Yeah, I know that already, sis." She said sarcastically and Yosuke laughed. A long day later Much of the day was spent reuniting with the Inaba Investigation Team of fellow Persona-users. Teddie had tried to hit on Labrys and Aigis throughout, getting punches, kicks and slaps to the face as a result. Eventually, the team members all had to separate for different reasons, whether for personal or the diurnal plans they had the following day, leaving Yosuke, Aigis and Labrys all alone. Walking along a path with a view of the ocean to the left, Labrys and Yosuke discussed more recent events, with Aigis lagging behind and gazing out at the ocean. Labrys had busted some prankster in Thailand, who was apparently shoving people into TVs for some sort of experiment. That person ended up being a 'Shadow', that was quickly banished by Labrys' rocket-axe. Yosuke had been promoted to assistant manager of the Junes Department Store in Inaba, though he's been a bit clumsy lately. "Well, what do you expect me to do when I'm covered in yogurt and butter?" Yosuke threw his hands in the air, as he went over his most recent accident. Labrys giggled, the image of Yosuke slipping and falling cycling around in her mind. "Beautiful isn't it?" Labrys turned to Yosuke and found him staring out at the ocean. Sparkling water and the reflected Moon greeted Labrys' eyes, bringing out a state of neutral relaxation. "Yeah... it really is." She agreed. A beep cut through the air, snapping Labrys out of her gaze. "Ah, dang it. Forgot, I have to work tomorrow because my dad is out of town for the next few days." Yosuke shook his head in disappointment as the numbers, 11:30 PM, flickered in his wrist-watch. "Oh..." Labrys faltered, wanting to spend more time with the Magician, but knowing that would be awkward with Aigis around and that'll most likely disrupt Yosuke's schedule. Aigis picked up on this rather easily and stepped forward. "Shall I head for our hotel, Labrys?" Aigis mentioned, her eyes unblinking. Labrys looked back with broadened eyes, surprised by those words. "I-I, uh... yeah, sure sis." She stammered and her 'sister' nodded, turning around and walking away. "Aren't you gonna go with her?" Yosuke asked. "I-" "Cause it's fine if you want to keep hanging out. I'll just assign another employee to do my shift for me." Yosuek spoke further and hope reignited inside Labrys, made evident by her mouth hanging down in awe and her eyes as big as the Moon being reflected in the ocean. "U-Uh, yeah!" She uttered. Thunder boomed in the sky and rain started to fall down with frentic energy, near-completely dousing Yosuke and Labrys in one go. Luckily, Yosuke had brought an umbrella just for this occasion, having previous knowledge that it would rain sometime throughout the day thanks a spot-on prediction by Inaba's weatherwoman, Marie. They ran to Yosuke's house, laughing and joking all the way to the front door. Swinging the door open, they ventured inside, doing theri best to ward rainwater from their clothing. "Dang, hasn't been such a rainstorm since all those years ago!" Yosuke pointed out, wildly rubbing his hair with hands and sending water everywhere. Labrys had a harder time, her long hair soaked to the very last strand. With the help of towels and brushes, they drained the water away, almost filling a bucket in the process. Yosuke's wrist-watch beeped again, 12:00 PM flashing on the screen. Labrys noticed and remembered Richards' cautionary warning. "Hey, Yosuke-kun?" She walked up to the Magician, who was flushing the bucket out in the kitchen sink. "Yeah, Labrys?" Labrys took a nervous three seconds to wait before responding. "Before you saw me, me and my sis' driver told us that there's rumors of the 'Midnight Channel' coming back in Inaba." This earned Yosuke's attention faster than all of the times he saw a hot chick in public. "Huh? The 'Midnight Channel'?!" His eyes twitched as his face looked unnerved. "It's just rumors, but it's been bugging me ever since I got off the limousine." Labrys folded her arms, her eyes frown in distaste. "W-Well, what do we do?" Yosuke leaned back on the countertop, his eyes focused on the android. "I wanted to bring this up earlier today, but since I got so busy with you and the others, that I totally forgot about it." She sighed, angry at herself for being forgetful. "Hey, don't worry about it. I'm sure it'll be fine." A hand was placed on Labrys' shoulder and she looked to see Yosuke grinning at her. She opened her mouth to speak when a buzzing sound flew into the kitchen from the living room. "What the heck is that?" Yosuke brushed past the android and entered the aforemention room. "Oh. My. God." "What is it?" Labrys rushed out of the kitchen and saw an unbelievable sight: the TV was alive, and static was the show. "N-No way...!" She called out in disbelief. A second later and a major migraine visited her head, as did unrecognizable whispers. "Gah!" Yosuke turned around and saw Labrys on her knees, clutching her head, an agonized expression mixed with closed eyes. "Labrys! Are you okay?!" He went over and knelt by her side, unsure of what to do next. He couldn't hear it, but the whispers in the android's head became clearer... And more terrifying. "HIIIII...!!!" Her voice, with a hateful and very distorted echo, bounced around her head. "N-No! It can't be! I thought you were gone for good!" Labrys panicked; her eyes suddenly flashed open, flickering from crimson-red to an unnatural gold. "Uh... Labrys? W-What's wrong?" She could barely hear him, drowned by buzzing of the TVs and the vengeful voice of Labrys' other self. "I can't go away, because I am YOU. And YOU are a COWARD!" Labrys' abruptly vocalized, startling Yosuke as her other self's voice hung in the air intensely. "What the hell? Hey, are you okay?" Yosuke crouched down, then leaned back as a fist was thrown at him. "Whoa! Hey! What the heck was that for?" "S-Sorry, Yosuke-kun. I didn't mean-" "Of course you didn't! Because you're afraid! Because you're scared!" "Stop it!" The only thing Yosuke could do was back away, covering his ears as the buzzing of the TV increased tenfold. "Ack! Seriously, what is with that TV?!" Yosuke glared to the electronic, then widened his eyes as the static waved away to reveal the battle-scarred face of grisled man holding a massive sword. "What-" Labrys screamed in misery, cutting Yosuke off. Then, she stood up, her shadow looming over Yosuke with evil intent. "Uh... Labrys?" No verbal response. Labrys' eyes were now a sickly gold. Yosuke backed away, only to trip over a table and fall on his back. "Ow! Huh? Uh...! Labrys?!" He began scrambling away as Labrys slowly shuffled forward, a deranged smile plastered on her lips. "Yosuke-kunnnnn...!!! Come hereeeee....!" She cooed, a hand reaching to her back and unfolding her giant rocket-axe. "Playtime!" She raised the axe and Yosuke averted his eyes away, awating the inevitable. However, a moment passed and he wasn't feeling the fury of a powerful weapon. Gradually opening his eyes, Yosuke saw Labrys staring at him, perplexed and confused. "Yosuke-kun...?" Her voice, not resonating with ulterior evil, softly spoke. The front door slammed open, catching both of them off-guard. "Yosuke!" Yu charged in, followed by Aigis. "Narukami? Aigis-san? What're you doing here?!" Before he could gain a response, Labrys howled into the air, her left eye red and her right eye gold. "It's the 'Midnight Channel'! It has returned!" Aigis' arms unfurled into machine guns as Labrys turned to face the visitors. "So, you've come as well!" Labrys maniacally taunted, then her expression diminished into worry. "Guys! Get away from me!" Labrys warned as her alter-ego tried to wrestle control of her mind and soul. With a tormented cry, Labrys regained her composure and used her few seconds of sanity to dive into the TV, much to everyone present's dismay. "Labrys, wait!" Yosuke reached out the android, but she was gone, and the staticky 'Midnight Channel' vanished alongside her. "No!" He ran to the TV and banged on it's metallic frame. "No no no! This always happens!" He angrily shouted, pulled away by Yu. "Yosuke! Relax! There was nothing you could do!" Yu told him. The Magician, having gone through abizarre world just months ago, kept his eyes peeled on the TV. He knew that someone was manipulating the 'TV World' once more. And he knew that many others would be unwillingly dragged into a nightmare. "We have to go and rescue her!" Yosuke demanded, but Yu and Aigis simply shook their heads. "Not today, Yosuke. We don't know what kind of dangers lurk inside the 'TV World', if it even returned." Yu informed him, letting a forlorn Yosuke go. "I'm sorry, Hanamura-san. But, Narukami-san is right. We can attempt a rescue operation the next time the 'Midnight Channel' appears." Aigis morphed her machine guns back into arms. "Yosuke, get some sleep. You need to rest." Yu advised, but even he knew that it was in vain. "I'll leave. Call me when it comes back, alright?" Yu asked and Yosuke nodded, his eyes still placed on the TV. A moment later and the visitors had left, leaving Yosuke all alone. All alone... Meanwhile, Labrys fell into the 'TV World', crash-landing onto a cracked street. "Hello there, my dear." A monotone voice echoed around her. Labrys smiled. "Hiya." She got up, her clothing transformed into a school uniform befitting her. She began to laugh uncontrollably as the ground around her erupted, and a demonic bull emerged, roaring into the perverted sky. "I'm BAAACCCKKKKK!!!!" She declared, her eyes glowing gold and a red aura surrounding her feet. To put it simply... Shadow Labrys has returned... Category:Blog posts